The Watchers
“Then desire when it has conceived gives birth to sin, and sin when it is fully grown brings forth death.” ''James 1:15'' “Walk with me, Suzy Lee Through the park and by the tree We will rest upon the ground And look at all the bugs we found.” 'We're Going to Be Friends - ''The White Stripes When man began to multiply on the face of the land and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that the daughters of man were attractive. And they took as their wives any they chose. Not all Houses were birthed in the first 7 days of Creation. There were events that occurred after the first week, just as there are events happening now. Some few members of the other Houses loved their creations on the material plane, and dwelt there on a regular basis, forgoing the Celestial Trappings of the Silver City. These became the First Watchers - the Greghorim. The Watchers chose to ally themselves with mortals and aid them during the first great war. Humans were often victims of collateral damage. Some mortals wanted to fight alongside the Angels, but were too ill-equipped to do battle against the Infernal. The Watchers saw this, and were moved. Here were these little mud-monkeys with no skill, no weapons, and no idea what they were up against. So despite any ties to the original Houses, a handful of Elohim from all the houses formed a new One. This was the House of the 8th day – a Day of Choice. Heaven intervened, and decided that if these Angels were to remain on Earth, there must be a cost. The new-found Watchers sacrificed their wings, and their true form to do so. The Greghorim like Humans. However, a small number the really liked humans. So much so that they broke the number one tenant, and took lovers from the mortal populations. From these blasphemous unions were born the first of the Nephilim. Those Angels that lay with the mortals were instantly Fell, and are some of the angriest of Demons. The rest of the Watchers, well, watched what had happened and faithfully obeyed the mandates of the Host. “Look but don’t touch…” To this day, there are still Angels of the other Houses that migrate to the 8th day. Heralds watch the grim determination in a human soldier’s refusal to surrender and are amazed. Spheres here Earth music and are amazed at the technical intricacies of a Rush album. Guardians watch a girl harvest civet-shit coffee beans and then sell them for 600 dollars an ounce, and their eyes grow wide in disbelief. There are some things that even the creators of conception can’t conceive. '''True Form Watchers have no True Form save that of their Fleshly bodies, and the manifestation of their Celestial Form according to their Essence Mien. Essence Paths Essence Paths: Harmonics, Rubrics, Mortals Essence Miens: Zerem, Batzra, Kava Relationships Heralds: Nice guys to hang with - but just don’t talk politics. Keepers: Nice guys to drink with- but just don’t talk too much shit. It hurts their tender little ears. Devices: My old House. Nice guys to work with, but just don’t make too much small talk. Spheres: Nice guys to part with, but just don’t make too many pop-culture references. It doesn’t work. Choir: Nice guys to Karaoke with - but just don’t let them hog the microphone. Guardians: Nice guys to watch with – but just don’t get too loud. Reapers: Nice Guys. Fallen: Dumb-asses. All you had to do was keep it in your pants. Humanity: Cooler than you or I will ever be. Nephilim: Oh yeah. They’re still down here and still doing their thing. There are Old ones from the old times, and new ones (Some of us still can’t keep it in our pants) and some that are smarter and stronger than we are. Source has a plan for them, I know it. I am also scared to see what will happen when that plan unfolds. Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City, Additional Information Designations: Greghorim (True), Watchers (Celestial), Pancakes (Earthly) Archangel Prince: Binah called Sophia, but prefers Sofie, simply Sofie. (Formerly Salamiel) Fallen of the Greghorim is that half of the House that lay down with mortals prior to the Great Flood, but much like the House itself, these Fallen can come from any House. Weakness: the Watchers have no weakness in Homid form, save that they have no True From to fall back on. Watchers have also shed their wings as sacrifice to stay on Earth. They can regain a semblance (with the aid of the Guardians or Devices) but it is a challenge to do so. Resonances Colors: Violet, Turquoise, Gold, Silver, Numbers: ?, Day: Tomorrow Elements: ? Purpose: ? Concerto: The Audience listening to the concert Music: Whatever the Kids are listening too nowadays…. Mage Sphere: Time Hunter Creed: Hermit Quote: So what they do is they take the petrol - that’s the liquid remains of squished dinosaurs (remember them?) Then they squirt the petrol into these little channels where the spark plug – like little lighting that they can control, and it explodes. But they control these explosions, and make these pistons pump up and down, all in in a measured succession, which turns these wheels, and it carries them in these iron boxes they build and designed themselves. It carries them down these smooth roads they made - roads that crisscross the entire continent. In these boxes they can travel faster and farther than most of us can fly. They did this all themselves, with none of our help. Now tell me, again, How are they weak?